Your Love is better than Marshmallows
by charms 'n krystals
Summary: When you have that feeling,that you're right where you belong,and the laughter of another becomes your favorite song.When you have that feeling you've found the sweetest love that you've ever known,then finally you're where you need to be
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own this oh-so-good anime… I'm just borrowing the characters for my imaginations.

**Author's Note:** This story is just an active imagination of the author, any events and situations is not really true. If there is any resemblance to the other's life please forgive this poor soul.

Woooooooooww ….. such a looooooooong time since you feel my presence here… Since it's Christmas last December 25, forgive me … hahahaha … who am I asking for forgiveness? Oh yeah to my self … _weird me_ … Lemme set aside this crazy me, let me introduced to you my first in such a loooooooong time my story… entitled … ahem … _truthfully_ I do not know how to give this story a title … well, let me borrow the title to my favey story in a book … it's "**Your Love is better than Marshmallows"** … **take note **this is not my idea of a title … _weird me_ …

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

"**Hi!** Can I play with you?"

The six year old Miyu looked up when she heard that voice. She was playing with her Barbie

and poly pocket near their gate. It's summer vacation that is why she's in Heiomachi.

She frowned her forehead when she saw who's the little boy outside their gate. It's still the same little boy the other day who talked to her.

"I'm Kanata", he introduced. He is so cute in his khaki shorts and green sweater. "Do you still remember me? I talked to you yesterday but you just ignored me. I'm a good boy." he smiled

"Or you can ask aunt Miki and uncle Yuu." He's referring to her parents.

"Hmmm, I think you're mute. Or maybe deaf." he said when she's still looking at him and didn't say a single word.

_Maybe he was curious why she's so aloof. Maybe he's trying to get her attention._ Miyu mused.

She suddenly stood up and stomped her foot. "I am not mute and definitely not a deaf!" she shouted. She's getting irritated at him.

"Wow! So you can talk. And definitely not a deaf," Kanata grinned. "Well, you have to speak when someone ask you so that nobody mistakes you're mute or deaf."

"I don't talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. Remember I introduced myself to you the other day. Besides I live at the temple near your house. I didn't have any playmates that is why I want you to be my friend."

She was shocked and curious. "Yo-you want me to be your friend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Kanata nodded. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer. She just studied him if he is serious or just kidding her.

"What's your name? I know you have a name, right?" Kanata asked her again.

"Mi-miyu" she said in a small voice then she bowed her head. It's new to her. No one asked her to be their friend.

"Nice name. Now can we be playmate?"

Again she didn't answer him. She became suddenly sad. "I can't play hide and seek or run or the games that needs physical activity. I can't get tired, eh" Miyu said after a long silence.

"And why?" Kanata her in curiosity.

"I- I have an asthma."

"Well, what can you play instead?"

"Like this one, my Barbie and poly pocket. I watched cartoons on T.V and read fairy tale stories."

"You mean you can't ride a bike?"

She just shook her head.

"Hmmm, well … let's just play what's in convenience for you. Promise I won't tire you," he said and raised his left hand.

"Wrong," she said smiling. "When you make a promise the one that you're going to raise is your right hand not your left hand"

"Ow sorry," he said smiling and raise his right hand.

She then opened their gate, "Come on in, I'll introduced you to my mom and dad. I'll them I have a new friend."

"Sure" Kanata grins.

When they went inside her house, Miki was so happy to see her daughter have a new friend Kanata for that matter. She gave them cookies and chocolate drink for a snack.

"Wow! Chocolate drink!" Kanata said. "it's my favorite aunt Miki"

"Really? It is also Miyu's favorite too!" exclaimed Miki.

"Especially when I put this," Kanata said as he put his hand on his pocket and picked the plastic containing marshmallows. He put some on his chocolate drink. "You like?" he asked Miyu as he extend his marshmallows towards her.

"Sure!" Miyu said excitedly.

Kanata also put some of marshmallows on her cup. When their eyes met they both smiled at each other.

"Well, isn't it delicious?" Kanata asked Miyu after awhile.

"Yup!" Miyu said happily. For the first time in her life she felt happy. And her summer vacation is indeed enjoyable because of her new found friend Kanata.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own this oh-so-good anime… I'm just borrowing the characters for my imaginations.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_14 years after_

**Saionji Kanata.**He's a well known in their school because of his looks, charm and most of all he's a varsity basketball player. He's tall and his brown eyes always speaks of naughtiness. He is friendly to his friends and girls. He is also smart and he won't keep his silence when he knows he is right. That's the reason why some of the teachers liked Sionji Kanata.

And that is the first impression of Miyu to Kanata.

She don't like him, he is too sure of himself.

But her impression towards him changed when they've became classmate in her two subjects – in her major Literature and in her minor Math.

She was impressed by him. He's always on their top A list in Math and in Literature. That is why all her bad impression on Kanata Saionji disappeared all. But still, she's mad at him.

They are neighbors. Their house just beside the foot of the temple's stairs. Her parents and his parents are friends. She knows Kanata. He is her childhood friend whenever she and her parents visited Japan every summer vacation. He is also her playmate.

But Kanata don't seem to remember her at all. There was a time when their path crossed in the school's corridor, she looked at Kanata's eyes but she didn't saw that he remembered his childhood playmate.

She don't know why she have to give her attention to that conceited Kanata Saionji. Maybe because she want their friendship to rekindle again. True, because only Kanata that she considered her real friend. It is he who patiently played with her despite that she's not allowed to get tired.

Because of her asthma they only just played her poly pocket or they watched cartoons on T.V together or there are times he read her fairy tale stories.

But today, she thought, they can't be friends anymore. When they were kids Kanata patiently played with her because he didn't have any friends. Unlike today he has lots of friends. And only she who remembered him, they are almost staying one year here in Heiomachi. And that's the reason why she considered Kanata conceited.

"Saionji Kanata-kun and Kouzuki Miyu-san" called Miss Mizuno their Literature adviser to their names.

She sat at the back corner of the room. Because her mind was wandering to the brunette boy that she didn't hear her name was being called.

"Yes" said Kanata raising his right hand.

"Kouzuki-san" Miss Mizuno called her name again. She raised her right hand.

"Oh, I thought you're daydreaming", smiled Miss Mizuno jokingly. "Did you get what I just said, Kouzuki-san?" asked Miss Mizuno.

"I'm sorry sorry sensei, but can you say it again?" she asked shyly.

"You and Saionji-kun are going to be partner in a dialogue or a playacting, impersonating the great pairs or couples that we've discussed in our subject Literature. And in your case, I assigned you both to be Romeo and Juliet. It's up to you both what scene you want to portrayed, understood?"

"Hai Mizuno-sensei", she said and nodded her head.

Of all people, why she have to be paired up with Kanata Saionji? How can she act in front of him? They need to talk and plan after class. In short, they have to be together before their classes end. How can she handle that things?

She glanced at Kanata. He was frowning his forehead while looking at her, did he finally remember her?

When their eyes met, Kanata smiled and saluted at her. She immediately refocused her eyes to Mizuno sensei and listened to her other instructions.

One year have passed since they stayed here in Heiomachi and only just this day that she will have again connection to her childhood friend.

"Miyu!" someone calling her name. When she turned her back she saw Kanata running towards her.

"Wow! I never thought you can walk that fast." He said exaggeratedly while clutching his chest as if he's panting for breath.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Didn't you hear Mizuno-sensei?" Kanata asked her.

She just only stared at him. She didn't know what to act and what to say in front of him.

"I'm Romeo," he said smiling.

She just frowned her forehead.

"And you're Juliet," he added. "remember we're assigned to do this task together."

"Y-yeah…"

"So we should work together, right? I mean, set a free time so we can talk and practice our scenes."

She just nodded her head.

"You're not a very difficult person are you, Miyu?" he asked smiling.

"Y-yeah –" Miyu stopped when she realized she just nodding her head and answering him in only one word. Then she heard him laughed so hard. Because of that some of the students who are passing by was looking at them.

"don't you have any answer to my question but 'yeah' and nodding your hear head Miyu?" he smilingly said. He looked like he was amused at her. What if he was laughing at her because of her stupidity. _Shame on you, Miyu_

"If I remember it correctly, when we were just a kid, when I first approached you, I talked and talked to you, but you you're just shutting your mouth."

She just stared at him. If that's the case did he remember her now?

"Welcome back Kouzuki Miyu-san" he said smilingly while bowing his head. "I haven't the slightest idea you've been back and studying here. I just realized that when Mizuno-sensei called your name. I didn't know it was you" he shakes his head. "By the way when did you get back? Just this semester?"

She's really getting mad at him. She don't like his jokes anymore. He really is so full of himself. This is not the Kanata she knows when they were kids.

"No," she said while looking straight into his eyes. "I've been studying here for a year now. Now, if you'll excuse me" after saying that she walked faster away from him.

She's been here one year here in Heiomachi and he really don't remember her, he didn't even bother to ask her parents about her. There was a time she saw him talking to her parents.

"I'm home" Miyu said "hmm, mom what is that? Looks delicious" she saw her mom carrying something.

"Welcome home, Miyu. It's your favorite pumpkin cake. Why don't you go to your room and changed and then we're going to eat this." said Miki while slice the cake and put it in a dessert plate.

"Okay mom" Miyu said. In her room Miyu put her bag on the table and there she saw a picture frame of a two kids, on the right was a brunette boy with a smirked on his lips while the other is a blonde with a barbie doll on her right hand while smiling charmingly at the camera. Miyu picked the photo frame and looked at the brunette boy. "You really annoyed me. Who do you think you are Saionji Kanata? Grrr, I hate you."

She put the picture frame back on the table. After she changed her school uniform Miyu went downstairs to the dining room.

"Hello dad" after Miyu kissed her father's cheek she went to her place and sat down.

"How's your school, Miyu?" Yuu asked "I heard from Hosho-kun that his son also studying there. Have you two already met?"

Miyu just nodded her head. She was already on her second cake when she heard the door bell rings.


End file.
